


Tettere fra hverandre

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gjensyn, Irriterende krangling, Irriterende venner, Kjærlighet, M/M, Makeup, Savn, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: “Jeg vil at de skal gå,” hvisker han med leppene mot halsen min.“Jeg også,” hvisker jeg tilbake.Men å utvise venner som har kommet for å være med oss er ikke riktig. Så vi finner hver vår øl og går tungt ut igjen.





	Tettere fra hverandre

Jeg vet hvordan det ser ut; selv om jeg ikke husker om vi faktisk fikk lukka ytterdøra. Sekken til Isak ligger slengt på gulvet i gangen. Jakka mi henger over døra til kjøkkenet. Da jeg prøvde å få hettegenseren hans til å ligge pent over trappegelenderet, sklei den ned og landa midt i trappa et sted. 

Som om vi bryr oss. 

Hvem skulle liksom forville seg inn her? Det passer ikke nå. Seinere kanskje. Etterpå.  
Da kan vi sikkert invitere gutta på vors, men ikke akkurat nå. 

Om noen våger seg opp i annen etasje, finner de den velta lampa svømmende utover kommoden. Det var jeg som gjorde det. Skjøv Isak foran meg inn mot hjørnet og dytta borti skjermen med albuen. 

Problemet var mest at Isak kom hit med alt for mange lag klær. Hadde valgt seg alt for varme bukser for turen. 

Men alt det er heldigvis fiksa. 

Jeg har ikke mange plagg igjen jeg heller. Bare t-skjorta, men den er trukket helt opp. Har bare ikke orka å trekke den over hodet ennå, og trenger egentlig ikke å gjøre det nå. 

Ikke mens håret hans kiler så innmari mot innsiden av lårene mine. Han har latt krøllene bli akkurat litt for lange igjen. Det er perfekt. Særlig når de tegner hundrevis av baner over huden min, sender gysninger gjennom hele meg. 

Dessuten er det pusten hans også. Den kjennes varm og myk. Deilig, selv om jeg egentlig er akkurat litt for klam. 

En gang hadde vi en plan. Var fast bestemte på å skylle vekk reisestøvet i dusjen først. Snakka om det på veien. Men det var før vi var over terskelen her hjemme. Før vi stoppa i trappa og henda hans plutselig var over alt. Midt i et halvferdig kyss var vi allerede her oppe og jeg lå bedagelig slengt på den store senga med hele han smeltende inn mot meg. 

Og det er mer enn nok. Farvel planer… 

Jeg vil bare bli her så lenge det går an, hvile mellom de hovne leppene hans. De former seg mykt og bestemt rundt kuken min, skaper sug i magen og confetti bak øyelokkene når jeg lukker øya. Dessuten er det den lille summelyden han lager bakerst i svelget. Hvordan den kiler og snart fyller hele meg.

Hånda mi krøller dynetrekket ved siden av oss til en ball. Jeg synker dypere ned i putene jeg puffa opp i morges og tar jeg sjansen på å balansere et lår på skulderen hans. 

Han møter meg med et dypt stønn og vikler en arm rundt det. Lager et lite søkk i huden der han griper tak i meg. Varmen fra han blir ennå mer intens sånn her. Tungespissen hans kjennes nesten ru når han sveiper kort og spisst over hodet. Så går han for det han vet jeg digger. Vet det jævlig godt, fordi det er han som har perfeksjonert det. 

Vil han at jeg skal komme med en gang, eller kjennes dette bare ekstra intenst fordi det er for lenge siden sist? 

Det burde vare evig, dette her. Men det haster også. 

Jeg har tenkt alt for mye på han i alle ukene alene. Kveld etter kveld har jeg latt ekkoet av han flytte seg fra tankene og over i kroppen. Vi har møttes på skype også, oftere og oftere. Nå er det endelig på ekte igjen og ilingene jeg kjenner kommer virkelig fra han. 

_Aaah…_Jeg hører meg selv, men har null kontroll på stemme eller volum. Trenger ikke ha det, ikke med han. Unner meg heller å forsvinne inn i følelsen av han, bare sanse uten å tenke.

Jeg slipper - han holder. Han påtar seg å passe på at jeg ikke går for dypt eller blir for ivrig nå. Dette er ikke ment å vare, kommer ikke til å gjøre det heller. 

Halvt sittende, halvt liggende støtter jeg meg på albuene, glaner ned på han mens jeg strekker meg etter pusten. Elsker det jeg ser. Det konsentrerte draget over nakken, det faste grepet rundt hoftene mine, knokene hans som har hvitna.

Så ser han opp. 

Isak møter blikket mitt sånn på skrå. Leppene er hovne og litt ekstra røde, men de er fremdeles rundt meg. Lyset i de mørke øya vitner om at han vet presis hva han gjør. 

Jeg lar alt fare, lener meg tilbake igjen.  
Lukker øya.  
Gir meg over til ekkoet av det mørke blikket, til munnhulen hans som har plass til nesten hele meg. Han tar meg imot, holder meg fast, fortsetter å slikke kuken min mens jeg kommer. 

Det er rotete, sølete til og med. Og midt i kaoset er jeg.  
Innhylla, frivillig fanga i smaken på alle drømmene og planene fra de siste ukene. Men dette er bedre enn fantasi. Overgår alt jeg har klart å se for meg i mørket alene.

Til slutt er jeg nødt til å flate ut. 

Jeg lukker øya og puster dypt igjen.  
Det går ikke lang tid før han åler seg oppover langs kroppen min og jeg må se, følge han med blikket. Han drar av sin egen bokser, slenger den til side og kommer på høyde med meg. Mens jeg fremdeles jobber med å gjenvinne fatninga, presser han mot låret mitt.

Jeg er så tilfreds, han så sulten. 

Han har en stripe over overleppa som ikke bør være der. Den flyter utover når jeg drar fingeren forbi, så jeg kysser den vekk. Smaker på meg selv blandet med hans lengsel, som om de to hører sammen. Så tegner jeg stjerner på ryggen hans med den hånda jeg har lagt rundt han. 

“Even…” 

Navnet mitt er fullt av grums, lag på lag med desperasjon. Han vrir seg, presser seg mot meg. Når han griper hånda mi lar jeg han trekke meg dit han vil. 

Jeg smiler inn i de nesten svarte øya og kjenner det kiler i magen av det lille skiftet som glir gjennom dem når fingrene mine griper rundt han. Som om jeg har fjerna en tyngde fra lasset hans. 

Den ledige hånda drar jeg gjennom de svette krøllene, stryker over den fuktige panna. Så prøver jeg å finne leppene hans med mine igjen, men han borer hodet inn i halsgropen min i stedet. Stønner dypt og vil ha meg til å bestemme rytmen. 

“Hallo?”  
Et rop som ikke hører hjemme i dette huset presser seg fram likevel.  
Hva faen?

Lyden av de uthalte vokalene sitter i, og vi kjenner stemmen begge to. Jeg merker det lille skjelvet gjennom kroppen hans. Nakkemusklene drar seg til og han frigjør seg. Vrir seg litt unna og blir liggende med lukkede øyne. Det kjennes som om vi har snubla begge to og bare halvveis klarer å ta oss inn. 

“Faen!” Det er bare hvisking, men ordet har tent en gnist i øya på han; en harme som neppe vil få utløp. 

“Eyy! Isak? Er dere hjemme, eller?”

Stemmen insisterer kontant. Denne gangen er det nesten så Jonas bæljer. Han allerede er inne, nede. Vi veksler blikk og Isak skyver meg unna selv om de blanke øya hans er fulle av motstand.  
“Kommer!” roper han mens han sakte snur seg vekk fra meg. 

Lyden av romstering der nede har stilna.  
“Jeg går,” hvisker jeg. Ser jo at jeg må det. “Bare bruk tida, okei?”  
Det dype sukket er nok svar. 

Jeg reiser meg og fisker klær fra gulvet. Hans bokser, min egen genser. På et vis samler jeg sammen et antrekk. I farta er det umulig å finne en kam, så jeg rufser gjennom håret med fingrene. Ser meg kjapt i speilet, men det dreper verken følelsen av å være utilpass eller motviljen mot å gå ned.

“Hei, jeg bare… Håper ikke…” Jonas står nederst i trappa. Krøller henda i hverandre og flakker med blikket.  
“Halla.” Hilsnen min kunne vært rausere.  
“Tenkte bare å hilse på, ettersom jeg slutta på jobb før planlagt. Og så visste jeg jo at det var i dag, så…” 

Han har mista evnen til å fullføre setninger, merker garantert at vi ikke har lyst på besøk.

“Det går fint.” Den hvite løgnen kan ikke unngås. De har ikke sett hverandre på nesten et halvår og jeg har heller ikke kontakta han mens jeg har vært her. “Isak kommer snart ned. Skulle bare skifte.”  
“Å ja.” Blikket hans vandrer mot sekken som ligger slengt på gulvet.

Jeg drar frem øl fra kjøleskapet. Det er fredag og jeg klarer ikke huske om vi faktisk gjorde en deal om å sees eller ikke. I så fall var det i et anfall av galskap. 

Når Isak endelig kommer ned er han mutt. Han ser meg ikke i øya, men stikker ut på kjøkkenet og henter seg en øl han også. Når han slenger seg ned på sofaen dirrer beinet som en sånn klaprende opptrekksleke.  
“Fett at dere har huset for dere selv, da.” Jonas ser seg rundt i stua til foreldra mine. “Tror faktisk ikke jeg har vært inne her før, jeg.” 

Han er heldigvis bra på å tørrprate, Jonas. 

For det _er_ fett at jorda roterte riktig vei for en gangs skyld. At alt falt på plass til Isak endelig skulle komme hit. To måneders praksis i Oslo på meg, og akkurat _denne_ uka skal foreldra mine på ferie. Det blir bra dager. Best uten besøk, men det sier vi ikke til Jonas. 

Samtalen er langdryg, men jeg ser at Isak prøver. Ser det på de konsentrerte øyenbryna, hører på stemmen at han snapper etter spørsmål. 

Når vi penser inn på vors demrer det for meg at vi faktisk har snakka om dette. Hjelper ikke at huset fullt av folk er det siste vi trenger. Vi har fine venner, men de kommer til å bli grumpy om vi avviser dem nå. 

Vi veksler hjelpeløse blikk, men sier ja likevel. Neste fredag sitter Isak allerede på toget tilbake. Skal det vorset her skje, er dette dagen. 

Egentlig trenger han meg nå. Ikke alle de andre. Trengselen vaker i det mørke i blikket, varmer meg innenfra. Han ser ikke Jonas i øya heller. 

Folk renner inn dørene. Skulle nesten tro at de egentlig bare sto utafor og venta. Jeg ønsker velkommen og håper de går snart. At det skjer noe fett på byen i kveld som de bare _må_ ha med seg...

Eskild har med greier fra kollektivet. Han bor der fortsatt og prater høyrøsta om at han fremdeles savner den fordømte fadderkattungen sin. Isak ser ikke ut til å vite om han skal smile eller krympe seg. Magnus er der også, har seg med Vilde og jentene hennes. 

Kvelden minner fort om en av festene på videregående. Når det kom så mange at man ikke lenger huska hvem som var invitert og ikke. Jeg blir alltid like overraska over hvor mange av vennene våre som fremdeles driver rundt her i Oslo. Det er noe fint med det, at gjengen har en slags hjemmebase.

Hele tida vet jeg hvor Isak er og hva han egentlig vil. Alt vi ikke sier lever i øya hans. Sulten drar meg inn, girer meg opp.

Sannheten er at jeg nesten hadde gitt opp å håpe at vi skulle ha det sånn igjen. 

Før jeg stakk fra Trondheim for en måned siden, var vi slitne. Gnagde på hverandre. Gikk rundt i de oppbrukte spora uten å vite hvordan vi skulle fikse det. Ingen av oss hadde gjort noe galt, ikke ordentlig. Men begge ønska seg en unnskyldning - eller i det minste en lilllefinger.

Jeg var så overbevist om at en pause kom til å bli digg. En pause fra han - av alle. 

Andre kvelden alene på gutterommet begynte savnet å stalke meg. Og faktisk, det handla ikke bare om smilet i øya hans eller hvor heit han er når han nettopp har dusja. 

Jeg savna det også, men fraværet av sakene hans slengt overalt tok meg minst like mye. Når ingen kjemibøker hadde erobra skrivebordet mitt før jeg fikk brukt det, var det jo bare tomt og kjedelig. 

Faktisk lengta jeg til og med etter morgenhufsinga hans. Den som først blir bedre etter skikkelig kaffe, men som da til gjengjeld blir til et stort smil. Selv spørsmåla om hvor jeg hadde vært eller hvor jeg skulle ville vært fine. 

Alle greiene som var så irriterende har vært innmari ønska i lange uker uten han. 

Den avstanden jeg frykta og noen ganger håpa skulle kullseile oss har virka motsatt. Vi har teksta halve kvelden fordi det ble umulig å la være etter bare tre dager. Så begynte Skype å ta stadig større jafs av hverdagen.

Midt i festen, innimellom alt ståket, møtes vi alene på kjøkkenet. 

Mellom mennesker, musikk og mat noen har bestilt, har begge drevet ut her for å stjele sekunder. Isak stiller seg så tett at avtrykket hans prentes inn i meg. 

Endelig får jeg puste. 

“Jeg vil at de skal gå,” hvisker han i øret mitt. Leppene hans mot halsen tenner meg så jævlig.  
“Jeg også,” hvisker jeg tilbake mens jeg tar hånda hans og stryker inni håndflata med tommelen. 

Men vi er ikke 17 og 19 mer. Å utvise venner som har kommet for å være med oss, er ikke riktig. Ikke når vi har hele resten av uka bare vi to. Så vi finner hver vår øl og går tungt ut igjen.

Vilde og Eva forteller om det nye makeup-kurset de nå bruker to kvelder i uka på. De gjør det sammen, snakker om å ikke skli fra hverandre, og jeg føler dem. 

Det er ikke alltid nok å bo i samme by, ikke avstand i meter og trikkestopp som teller.  
Nettopp derfor tar man studievalg og andre valg der stigen ikke fører noe annet sted enn litt nærmere en som betyr noe. 

De kommer rett fra kurset nå, har med koffertene sine. Noen roper om demo, og Vilde kniser. Det er snakk om scenesminke forteller Eva med store øyne før hun legger ut om forrige oppgave. Den handla om å sminke folk til å se døde ut. 

Heldigvis trenger ikke _de_ skillsa å demonstreres akkurat nå, men folk vil gjerne se og prøve likevel. Chris melder seg frivillig, Magnus også. 

Alle samler seg på stua. Heier fram sminkørene.  
Isak følger med han også, sitter og kommentérer til Jonas.  
Jeg kjenner hvert blikk og hver bevegelse som om han satt helt nære. 

Jentene er flinke. 

Faktisk har jeg aldri merka før hvor dritpene øya til Chris er. Glimtet, det åpne blikket.  
Det er som om Eva og Vilde har reindyrka noe som allerede lå der. Hun er fremdeles Chris, bare mer.

Magnus vil ha noe skummelt, sier han. Blir sakte forvandla til en falma klovn under jentenes kyndige hender. Gutta ler, mimrer om den killer clown-greia folk freaka ut over for noen år siden. 

Sminken dekker snart huden hans i tykke lag. Er fersk, men ser slitt ut likevel.  
Det er noe presist over det kaotiske fjeset de gir han. 

Eskild vil også prøve, men Vilde peker på meg. Prater om at hun har lyst til å se meg som punkrocker. 

Isak glaner på oss begge.

Når Eva også stemmer i, setter jeg meg godt til rette i stolen. De har dandert den midt på stuegulvet så alle kan se hva de gjør. Jentene napper og stryker over meg med lette hender. Eva er tett på, varm og full av konsentrasjon. 

Et øyeblikk glemmer jeg å lure på når folk har tenkt å gå. 

Men så får jeg et glimt av Isak igjen. Kjenner tyngden av hvor konsentrert han biter leppene sammen. Han sporer Vilde med blikket mens hun legger eyeliner også, jeg merker meg alt ved han. 

Kanskje er det derfor jeg lar jentene spraye håret mitt som de vil. 

Det er ikke tilfeldig når Isak og jeg plutselig står side om side i dokøen rett etterpå. Vi er de eneste og den lille gangen er trang. Men døra med hjertet på forblir låst. Så lenge at jeg begynner å mistenke at noen har tatt seg til rette. 

Isak pirker borti hjertet med en finger, sukker over hvordan det aldri beveger seg. Så ser han seg rundt og legger han armene rundt meg, hviler hodet mot skulderen min. 

Jeg er klar for hva som helst.

“Hva?” spør jeg selv om jeg vet.  
“Mm..”  
Isak griper rundt hoftene mine, presser seg mot låret mitt og kjennes like hard som før de kom. Selv gjennom to lag bukser.

“Skal vi drite i køen?” Jeg prøver ikke en gang å renske stemmen.  
“Mhm…”  
“Kom, vi stikker opp, da.”  
Jeg trenger ikke å si mer. Han smekker hånda mot låret mitt, røsker meg med etter håndleddet. Vi går inn på badet oppe i stedet, selv om jeg har for lengst har glemt om jeg egentlig hadde noe ærend her. Isaks hånd som stryker over panna mi er mye viktigere. 

Han leker med en stiv hårlokk. Holder opp hånda og har fått rosa maling på fingrene.  
“Eyy..” sier han. “Mer My Chemical Romance enn Billy Idol, ass. Jeg liker det.” 

Fingrene hans kjemmer gjennom håret mitt så godt han får til. Det lugger litt, og han gnir fingrene sammen når han slipper. 

Så bruker han hånda til å se bedre. Stryker en pekefinger gjennom øyenbrynet mitt, drar tommelen over kinnbeinet.  
Når han lener seg inn og kysser pusten ut av meg, håper jeg at han aldri slipper. 

Han later som han tror at han kan åpne belte og bukseknapper i smug. Smiler nesten sjenert når jeg først retter blikket på hva han driver og så møter han med øya.  
Den rosa hånda glir ned bak den åpne buksesemekken hans, men jeg bytter den kjapt ut med min egen. 

Stønnet når jeg legger hånda mi rundt han, skaper ekko i hele meg. 

Hånda mi ligger så fint der. Bare den tynne bokseren mellom oss, og jeg elsker at han er så stram og kåt. Så jeg beveger oss bittelitt, forsiktig, men fast. 

Den advarende brumminga hans burde være tydelig, men jeg kvepper skikkelig når han biter meg hardt i leppa. 

Dette er nytt, og håndteringa hans fyrer meg opp noe innmari.  
Jeg vrir meg fordi jeg bobler over av ubrukt energi som jeg bare vil bruke til en ting, følger nesten etter når han tar et skritt tilbake. 

Et Isak-smil presser seg over leppene hans, sånn innenfra som han har noen ganger. Jeg tror egentlig han prøver å være streng, men det blir bare sånn halvveis. 

Men han står der, foran meg, og det er tungt å puste. 

Rødflamma i kinna og blank i øya måler han meg opp og ned. Så blunker han.  
Fy faen! Han er så fin.  
Jeg må trekke pusten så dypt jeg kan, trenger å komme i vater. 

“Er du en sånn fyr som liker ting litt røft?” sier han plutselig.

Han ler prøvende, og spørsmålet er totalt nesten på kødd. Men gjemt mellom grumset i stemmen ligger det noe og vaker. 

Dette er ikke som vi pleier.  
Han har overraska seg selv også.  
Jeg digger det, og jeg tror at han også liker det litt. At det er derfor han våger seg på å ta kontrollen.

Planen min var en enkel ned på kne-greie, kjapt tilbake til de andre. Men jeg innser raskt at den var shit, for Isak rister på hodet når jeg forsøker meg et skritt fram.  
I stedet svelger han hørbart mens han holder meg igjen i et fast grep. 

Jeg lar han bestemme. 

Lar meg skyve helt inn mot vasken mens han presser seg mot meg bakfra. Blir nødt til å studere de svarte strekene over ansiktet mitt i speilet. sender en halv tanke til hvorfor de gjør alt annerledes, men den blir ikke lenge. 

Et øyeblikk blir jeg fanga av meg selv, stirrer og studerer. 

Øya er ramma inn, øyenvippene mye lengre enn jeg trodde. Sot ligger i øyekroken og sminken er gnidd litt ut over venstre kinn. 

Isak hever øyenbrynene når han skjønner hva jeg holder på med. Legger armene rundt meg, leppene mot kinnet mitt og lar tommelen gli over huden min igjen.  
“Det der kommer til å... Bare vent.” Mer sammenheng funker ikke, men stemmen er hard. Han jobber intenst med å vrenge av meg buksa og boksere. Fører henda nedover utsiden av lårene mine så fort de er nakne. Klyper lett i meg når han går opp igjen langs innsiden. 

Vi har ikke glid på badet, men jeg lar han lete gjennom skapet likevel. Akkurat når han har romstrert nok til at jeg skal til å avbryte, trekker han ut en fullt brukandes boks vaselin. 

Yes, den funker fint. Den er ikke vår, men det kunne ikke bry meg mindre. Ikke når triumfen i blikket hans hans virkelig treffer meg i skrittet. 

Som om jeg ikke var klar fra før. Jeg smyger en hånd ned og rundt meg selv for å ta av for presset. Det usagte som dveler i blikket hans, kan bare besvares på en måte. Jeg sprer beina godt fra hverandre, lener panna inn mot speilet. Hånda hans er der med en gang, presser mot nakken min til jeg nesten er ett med det kalde glasset. 

Dette er ikke noe vi pleier, men akkurat nå kjennes det utrolig digg.  
Øya mine er lukka. Han må gjøre noe.  
Nå. 

Jeg driter i om han bruker den rosa hånda eller den andre, men jeg hører at de klirrer litt når han åpner boksen. 

Når han endelig stryker meg over rumpa er fingrene hans varme og bestemte. Først er det bare lett, men så begynner han å lirke seg dypere. Beina mine er allerede gelé, og lårene skjelver for hver lille sirkel han lager det nede. 

Han er sjefete og leken, lener hodet mot ryggen min, tegner over den med nesa. Alt mens han stryker langs kanten og rundt åpninga. 

Dette er noe av de beste som finnes, uansett hvordan og hvor. Dette, og det som snart skal komme. Tida her inne er bare krøllete og uvesentlig. Festen er et annet sted, den kan bare gå sin gang. Jeg gidder ikke engang lytte etter skritt i trappa. 

Ikke når Isak holder meg fast og fingrene hans kiler seg sakte inn i meg en om gangen. Han er varm og inntil meg, drar seg inn og ut og lager plass til mer. Vi lar forventningene få kloa i oss begge.

“Isak…” _Jeg er klar, trenger deg nå, du må…_ Er det siste bare noe jeg tenker, eller kommer det ut som ord? Jeg begynner å bli uklar på hva jeg sier og gjør, men akkurat nå har alle lyder jeg lager endeløst med betydninger.  
Om han ikke hadde holdt meg så hardt, ville jeg kasta hodet bakover.

“Isak, hva skjer’a?”  
De skarpe ordene singler ned i magen på meg.  
Faen. 

Jeg slår mot speilet med flat hånd, hører at Isak smeller sammen kjeven. Stemmen utenfor er alt for nærme og selvfølgelig litt for mye Eskild. Vi hører flere også. Noen av jentene? 

Først stilner han helt, værer etter flere lyder utenfra. Det kommer ingen.  
Jeg holder ikke ut; vrir så han skal skjønne at han må fortsette. 

Det gjør han også, tappert. Kuken hans står mot den bare huden min, selv om det er glidelåser og knapper og alt for mye stoff mellom oss. Han har nesa mellom skuldrene mine og jeg hører han svelge tungt. 

Han gir det alt han kan, men rytmen er plutselig bare rar. Den forsteina stemninga samles i et hjelpeløst hikst, et som like godt kan komme fra oss begge. Fingrene hans er dypt og halvhjerta inne i meg fremdeles når noen til slutt røsker brutalt i døra.

“Uh,” Jeg setter stemmen i halsen.  
En låst dør er ingenting. Jeg sukker så dypt at Eskild og folka forhåpentligvis hører. At de skjønner at de ødelegger nå.

“Sorry,” hvisker Isak nesten trist. 

Så begynner han å romstere. Prøver å skyve meg bak døra. Jeg går frivillig, men plutselig, mens jeg trekker på meg klærene, er alt bare grått. Speilet viser at sminken min er gnidd godt ned over begge kinn, at den understreker enhver geip som måtte fare over fjeset mitt. 

Ingen lar seg lure av at Isak drar i snora og vasker henda. Sannsynligvis hjelper det like lite at han griper tak i et håndkle og knuger det foran seg når han drar opp døra.

“Eskild…”  
“Isakyaki! Jeg visste det! Du, jeg lurte på om du har is til…” Partyhumøret er ekstra drepende.  
“Hva faen, Eskild?” 

Noe punkterer der i døråpninga uten at jeg kan se hva, men noen har forstått noe.  
“Åh… Sorry!” Stemmen til Eskild er flat. Så glir døra igjen og vi hører et mylder av skritt ned trappa.

Isak kommer bort og borer hodet inn mot skulderen min, lar meg holde han.  
Alt er forandra. Vi må gå ned nå.  
“Snart,” hvisker han. Så tar han sats og forsvinner ut døra.

Jeg blir stående og roe pusten. Gjør et hederlig forsøk på å komme til meg selv mens jeg rydder tilbake boksen med vaselin. Sminkeserviettene til mamma lyser mot meg fra skaphylla og jeg tar en håndfull. Har ikke peiling på hva jeg trenger for å vaske bort alt, men begynner med det som er gnidd utover.

I grunnen blir jeg ganske fornøyd med resultatet. Finner fram en børste som jeg drar gjennom håret. Det er først skikkelig stivt, men blir litt bedre mens jeg grer. Til slutt ser jeg ganske ok ut, nesten som meg selv - bare fra et parallelt univers eller noe. 

Lyset er på når jeg kommer ned og Eva roper at hun har ringt taxi.  
“Skal dere bli med?” Magnus møter meg med en halvfull øl i hånda og en invitasjon.  
“Nei!” 

Isak skyter så morskt inn fra siden at det blir for sent å bortforklare. Men samma det, jeg kunne ikke vært mer enig. 

Gjestene våre er sjukt treige alle sammen. Skal bare tisse, tømme ølen, tulle med telefonen eller jeg vetta faen. Vi får klemmer og Jonas lover dyrt og hellig å stikke innom på søndag. Sier det så høyt at han garantert får selskap. Jeg kjenner meg nesten støl i kinna av å holde det smilet. 

Til slutt lukker Isak døra bak dem og jeg ser at han holder igjen for ikke å smelle. Han klarer det nesten, men holder på å sette fast kjolen til Chris i dørsprekken. Får et slengkyss når han ordner opp. 

Så snur han seg. Nå er det oss.

Vi trenger ikke ord. Ikke når vi trekker i samme retning. Vi snubler opp på soverommet, skreller av hverandres klær på veien. 

Isak dytter meg ned på senga, krabber etter selv denne gangen. Krever.

Kuken hans kneiser oppover når han setter seg over meg. Bokseren som fremdeles pakker den inn er bare i veien. Jeg drar i strikken, lar den smekke mot huden når jeg slipper. 

Han tar hintet med en gang og begynner å røske i den selv. Mister nesten balansen i et forsøk på å vri seg ut av den. Så gir han opp verdigheten og lander glisende på senga.

Planene har stukket av igjen, men begge vet hva vi trenger. 

I et kort øyeblikk ligger vi helt stille. Lyden av gjenglemt partymusikk surrer og går et sted nede. Den passer dårlig, men ingen av oss orker å gå ned der nå. Ikke når vi er her, helt nakne og tettere sammen enn på lenge. 

Isak bryter stillheten først. Ikke med lyd, men med små, runde bevegelser mot låret mitt. Han leker nå også, selv om dette er en annerledes lek. Jeg ser det i øya hans. De er ikke mørke, men blanke og håpefulle likevel. 

Endelig alene sammen. Dette er oss.  
Alt for lenge siden sist til at vi orker andre roller enn Isak og Even nå. 

Et kjapt, hardt knull på badet virka kanskje fett, staffasjen også. Garantert noe vi kommer til å prøve igjen. Men det var da. Det har vært så mye tid. Dårlige ord og for lange kilometer, alt fancy kan vente. 

Jeg sporer smilet hans med en finger, gjør det bredere og større. Fortsetter til han heiser seg opp på en albue og lar seg falle fremover. Han legger kneet sitt rundt låret mitt og tumler oss rundt. Stopper først når ansiktene våre er nesten inntil og pusten hans stryker over kinnet mitt. 

“Hei,” hvisker han inn mot meg.  
“Hei,” svarer jeg.  
Vi blir liggende her litt også. Må kjenne litt ekstra på det.

Så glir øya hans til leppene mine. Jeg senser hva han vil og omfavner fristelsen med begge armer, utraderer enhver mulighet for flere utsettelser med et kyss. 

Betydningen av ordet _endelig_ har sjelden vært så synlig. 

Han dytter i meg. Vil ha meg rundt og på siden, og jeg lar han. Til slutt ligger vi i skje, hans bryst mot min rygg. Senga har danseplass til begge, men vi trenger den ikke. 

Dette er noe vi elsker. Et gammelt refreng som fortsatt spiller på de riktige strengene.

Det går en skjelving gjennom Isak. Den vandrer og lager bølger langt inn i en kjerne jeg ikke engang selv vet hvor er. Jeg leter og finner hånda hans, tar den og fører den over meg selv. Når jeg lener hodet bakover, krever Isak den plassen han trenger, farer over nakken min med leppene. 

Hastverket bygger vi sakte opp selv.

Flasken med glid som knepper er veldig velkommen. Jeg gjemte den under tredje pute fra venstre før i dag og Isak har funnet den. Den klissete lyden når han klemmer og smører kommer først, så hører jeg gispene fra et smil bak meg. 

Det sitrer i meg nå, mest fordi det er godt når kuken hans graver seg tungt mot meg. 

Han vet så innmari at jeg elsker når han gjør det der. Et fornøyd grynt fra meg gir han forhåpentligvis et hint om at jeg er klar, at jeg er skikkelig utålmodig.

Når han stopper opp, borer jeg fingrene inn i hofta hans. Trekker han mot meg og løfter dovent på det ene beinet. Han holder, han gjør alltid det. Hekter sitt eget ben under og rundt mitt, skjønner helt av seg selv at vi må gjøre plass. 

Dette er alt vi trenger. 

Han åler seg litt rundt før han stivner i kroppen. Konsentrerer seg.  
Den store, lille bevegelsen når han synker inn i meg varer evig, er over på et blunk. Det tilfredse sukket hans, prikkingen i huden min... Kanskje er det først nå vi skjønner hvor sultefora vi har vært. 

Dette er sånn vi vil ha det. 

Alt stopper opp. Han er forsiktig, jeg lengter etter bevegelse. Kjenner han så dypt i meg som kroppene våre tillater når vi ligger sånn her. Det er umulig å ikke vri seg, og jeg krummer og svaier ryggraden som for å be om mer. 

Grepet om hofta mi strammer seg, trekker i meg, og jeg er med. Vi finner en stille rytme først. Bare nyter at vi endelig kan være sammen sånn som dette. Et flatt skjermbilde blir aldri det samme som å ha hektiske pusten hans i nakken. 

Alt akselererer av seg selv når han leter seg fram. Måten han drar fingrende dvelende over brystkassa mi snakker til hver eneste celle i kroppen min. Ikke at jeg vet hva jeg skal svare, men det går av seg selv det også. 

Jeg får først puste igjen når han klemmer fingrene rundt kuken min. De er klissete av glid, de korte, bløte rykkene deilige. Særlig når han knuller meg i samme rytmen.

Jeg tvinger meg selv til å ligge stille. Han er så deilig og kåt akkurat nå, og han har meg. 

Nødvendighet og tusenvis av følelser rulla sammen i en ball. Så veldig oss. Jeg har bare lyst til å komme sånn her. Med fjeset hans tett mot nakken min og avtrykket av han mot hele meg. 

Isak er utålmodig, presser opp takta. Jeg knuller hånda hans og forsøker å henge med. Må gjemme ansiktet mot madrassen, dempe alle andre inntrykk enn han.

Når jeg nærmer meg kanten er han med. Jeg er kortpusta og stram i hoftene. Hører et desperat stønn fra han og klorer hånda inn i hofta hans, vrir meg og klemmer rundt han så godt jeg kan. Det er mer klønete og desperat enn noe annet, men så deilig at jeg nesten mister fatninga. 

Isak kommer først. Kroppen hans dirrer mot min, rykker gjennom oss begge når roper ut. 

Det egger meg over siste kneika, kjennes fullt og nok. 

Jeg maler det blå lakenet med varmt cum, hånda til Isak også. Renner allerede over av inntrykk, ilinger som bare fortsetter. Isak har gravd ansiktet inn mot håret mitt og jeg kjenner hele han. Lukt, lyden av pusten hans. Alt er sterkere og klarere. 

Jeg bare nyter, tar inn hver flik av Isak og at vi endelig er her.

Orgasmen sitter i kroppen og gjør verden tåkete og uklar. Til og med fingrene mine skjelver nå.

Når vi lander begge to, når han trekker seg ut; blir vi liggende som om vi var blåst om kull. Jeg skyver meg nærmere han for å unngå den våte flekken. Han halvveis skutler seg bortover, halvveis kroer seg mot meg.

“En måned er for lenge,” mumler han mot nakken min.  
“Jeg vet.”  
“Alt for lenge,” vedtar han.

Stillheten tar oss igjen. 

Vi vet godt hvor vi er og hva som var veien hit. Ingen har lyst til å si noe, men det er dumt å sette sånt til heving.

“Føltes nesten som du ikke orka meg mer, da. Før jeg dro, altså.”  
Jeg gutser når jeg sier det, ordene er ikke lette å uttale. Stemmen min blir hakkete, men han rører seg ikke. Viker ikke en tomme. Stemninga overlever.  
“Ja. Ble du redd?” Spørsmålet er kontant, men forsiktig også. Uten anklage.  
“Ja, litt,” sier jeg på en utpust som er langt ifra stødig.  
“Jeg også.” 

Isak løfter hodet og ser meg i øya. Det er så lett å se at blikket hans skifter, så innmari godt når han mykner på stedet og legger en en forsiktig hånd på brystet mitt.  
“Men jeg elsker deg. Mye mer enn det greiene der.”

Ordene er stille og alt jeg trenger å høre.

Svaret mitt svikter, jeg klarer bare å nikke i stedet.  
Men Isak bare kysser meg likevel. Han er konkret, ærlig, styrker hånda nedover armen min som for å forsikre om at han mente det siste aller mest.  
Det er fint å vite, å kjenne, men vi behøver ikke snakke mer om dette akkurat nå. Vi kan ligge her, helst for alltid, men i alle fall en stund til.

Heldigvis er vi ikke alene mer.

**Author's Note:**

> Håper dere vil legge igjen noen ord om hva dere synes <3


End file.
